The story begins
by Angelina56
Summary: This story follows the Eden Advance group as they try to survive on G889 after crashing on it miles away from New Pacifica. Where they are going to live and set up their colony on this new earth and wait for the arrival of the colony ship to arrive, but first they have to make it two years before the colony ship arrives at New Pacifica. can they make it that long? who knows.
1. Chapter 1

**The Story Begins**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Earth 2 or any of it's characters.

 _A/N: I own nothing, but man do I with I did guys. Set in the 23rd century same as the show. Guys this is a AU story. I own Josephine. This is my second earth 2 story people hope you like it guys. sorry about the tittle of this story couldn't think of a good one guys I'm willing to change the tittle if anyone can think of something better to call this story guys.  
_

* * *

 **Stations Hospital library**

Dr. Julia Heller looked away from a very old medical book from the a few century's ago that she had been reading to pass time until her shift ended and she could go be with her husband and daughter before her next shift at the Hospital.

She's on her lunch break, but instated of eating with the other doctors she worked with for the past year. She eats alone in the hospitals library while she reads old medical books no one touches anymore. She one of the few people who come's in here ever and she like it that way.

This place is a getaway of hers for when she just once some alone time during her work hours. She sometimes spends time in here with her daughter and occasionally her husband joins them.

Julia looks to the doors of the library as she hears her daughters squeals outside the door along with her husbands foot steps behind their daughter. She smiled as she watched her husband enter the library with their daughter under one of his arms as he tickles her with this other hand as she squeals in excitement.

"Mommy help me! Daddy won't put me down." squealed Two and a half-year-old Josephine as she looked at her mother pleadingly as she let out squeals of laughter as her father brought her closer to her mother at the table in the middle of the room.

"I think daddy and you had enough fun for the moment. So why don't you both sit down with me and we can spend the rest of mommy's break together? What do you say jellybean?" asked Julia as she stood up a few feet in front of her husband and daughter and after she gave then both a kiss as she greeted them hello.

"Okay, mommy." said Josephine as she reached for her mother wanting her to hold her.

"Good it's settled then." said Julia as she took her daughter from her husband and put her on her right hip as she and her husband moved back over to the table that Julia just left.

They started talking and enjoying the time left on Julia's lunch break as a happy family, before their journey with the Eden Project starts.

* * *

 **Uly Adair's hospital bed**

Devon Adair of the wealthy Adair family watched her only son Ulysses Adair fight for his life on his hospital bed with his suit on as he slept. She's ready for the upcoming journey to another planet 22 light years away from were she is now here at the station. This was her chance to save not only her son's life, but others with the syndrome as well.

Devon looked up when someone came to a stop next to her at her sons side. She looked in to the eye's of her old tutor and friend Yale who's now her sons tutor.

"Hey, Yale." said Devon giving her old friend a small smile before looking back at her son.

"Hi, Devon. How's Uly doing?" asked Yale as he put his arm around Devon shoulders as Devon put her head on his shoulder before answering him.

"His doing as well as can be expected Yale. Dr. Vasquez said that he's getting worse Yale. We have to do something Yale." said Devon desperately as she watched her son sleep soundly in his bed.

"Don't worry Devon we'll do something soon. We just have to have faith Child." said Yale reassuringly to Devon giving her shoulder a comforting squeeze.

They together watched Uly sleep with his gear on to help him out as they waited for Eden's project to take off for G889.

* * *

 _Eden's advance ship (next day) escape day_

 **near cold sleep area**

Devon stopped near where she and everyone else was going to be put during there cold sleep for the next 22 years.

"Yale, where's Dr. Vasquez at? I can't get him on gear, and he should be prepping Uly right now." asked Devon as Yale came to a stop beside her.

"Devon, Vasquez is not on board the ship." said Yale calmly to Devon beside him as she looked at him.

"What?" said Devon with a shocked look on her face for a second before it was gone.

"Well, Devon apparently he went to make a final check on the children on the colony ship and never made it back before we left the station." said Yale as he looked in to Devon's eyes as he spoke to her.

"But Yale we had boarded for departure already and nobody was supposed to disembark without proper- Oh, my god Yale. We have no Doctor on board the ship, Yale." said Devon trying to keep her calm and not lose it in front of anyone.

"Dr, Heller is on board Devon. So we have a doctor on board with us. So don't worry." said Yale as he saw Devon's face drop and a deep frown appear on her face.

"Dr, Heller? She what 22 and not to mention she's the most junior member of Vasquez team. Yale she's barely qualified to be his intern." said Devon raising an eyebrow at Yale as she spoke.

"Dr. Heller is a qualified Doc. Devon and she's 25 not 22. she's never been on a mission or put in to cold sleep before and she like you is a mother or so I've heard although I've never met her daughter personally." said Yale as he saw Dr. Julia Heller apprenticing them.

"Dr. Heller has come to prep Uly for his cold sleep Devon." said Yale as Dr. Heller stopped in front of them in her lab coat and blonde hair pulled up looking every bit as professional as she can before Devon could respond to what he previously said to her before Heller came over to them.

"I should monitor Uly for 24 hours before the rest of us go down for hibernation." said Julia as she spoke to her patients mother with the up most professionalism she could master.

"I agree. Dr. Heller and, uh... you should get started." said Devon as she and the younger blonde doctor locked eyes as she agreed to what Julia just said.

"I assume Dr. Vasquez has explained... the risks a child like Ulysses faces going in to cold sleep, even under optimum conditions right." asked Julia as she stared back in to Devon's eyes as they had before.

"Yes, Dr, Vasquez has and I'm well a wear of the risks, but we don't have very much of a choice now, do we Dr. Heller?" stated Devon as she grew slightly irritated with the young pretty blonde doctor before her and Yale as she turned and walked away from Yale and the young doctor.

"No, we don't." said Julia looking at Devon's retreating back as she left Yale and herself behind with any farther words.

"Don't worry Dr. Heller everything's going to be fine just you wait and see." said Yale as the doctor before him looked back at him with surprised look at how irritated Devon was at her before she left.

Julia nodded her head after he said that hoping that he for one was right.

"Now, I heard that you have a daughter Dr. Heller am I right?" asked Yale trying to get to know the young doctor better because you never now what may happen in the future.

"Yes, your right Yale I do have a daughter." said Julia letting her cool emotionless mask fall as she thought about her little girl and what she may be doing right this very second.

"So, is she with her father back at the station?" asked Yale as he saw her mask fall and a smile appeared on her face as if she was reliving a memory of her daughter.

"Um.. she not back at the station she actually here on the ship with us along with her father as well. You can't miss her, she around somewhere. She's got my blonde hair and my blue eyes." said Julia uncomfortably answering Yale's question as best as she can with out telling him to much about her family.

Sensing the young doctors uncomfortableness at his line of questioning from someone she barely knows. He took all that he just learned in and saved it for a later date.

"Can't wait to meet her sometime Dr. Heller. So I'll see you around then." said Yale hopefully to the young doctor before him.

"Ya, defiantly Yale." said Julia her professional mask back in to place as she turned and headed back in to were they were all going to rest for the next 22 years.

* * *

 **Sleep chamber area (24 hours later)**

Julia had almost put everyone in to cold sleep in there chambers except a select few among those few not under yet were Yale, Devon, Uly, True, Danziger, Julia, Alonzo, Josephine and a few other crew members. That Julia has yet to put to sleep as she had underestimated how long it would take to put everyone in to a cold sleep state for the next 22 years until the reach G889.

Yale, True Danziger, John Danziger, and Julia all watched as Devon was on her knees next to her sons sleep chamber that he was on all hooked up and ready for a long sleep.

"I love you, my little champ." said Devon in a slightly choked voice to her 8 year old son before her.

"I love you to mom."said Uly giving his mom a smile that she returned just as big as the one her son gave her.

Before they could say anything else they were interrupted by a young child yelling at someone.

"Mommy! There you are... been looking for wa.." said Josephine as she came slamming in to her mothers legs and grabbing a hold of them.

Devon, Uly, Yale, True, Danziger all watched as the yelling blonde haired blue eyed toddler wearing pink pj's with monkeys on them. Who looked no older the two or three slammed in to Dr. Heller's legs and hugged them to her body.

They guessed that this was the daughter they heard rumors about the young doctor having and they had to say that her daughter was just as gorgeous as her mother not to mention an almost spitting image of her mother.

"Josephine Isabel use your inside voice please sweetie and yes sweet girl you have found me." said Julia in a soft motherly voice to her two and a half-year-old daughter dropping her emotionless professional mask as she talked lovingly to her young daughter.

* * *

 _Seconds later_

Everyone was surprised as they watched the young doctor who they only seen and encountered in her professional mode talk to her daughter with out the professional wall up. They were witnessing the doctor show human emotion on her face and in her voice as she chatted with her child.

"Sorry, mommy. Is it almost time to sleep." asked little Josephine looking up at her mommy with sleepy eyes as others watched the scene unfold in front of them.

"Yes, baby it is." said Julia looking down at her sweet innocent daughters face.

Yale, Uly, Devon, True and Danziger all watched as Julia picked up the toddler and put her on her left hip. She held her there as the toddler put her head on her mothers shoulder and looked at the people who were looking at her and her mother.

"Mommy, who are they?" asked Josephine pointing at the people near an open chamber with a young boy in it as her mother looked to the people her daughter was pointing at.

Julia looked to who her daughter was pointing her finger at and asking who they were and she realized that she forgot they were standing there.

"Oh.. sorry guys forgot you all were there." said Julia embarrassed as her pale cheeks flashed with color.

"That's okay Dr, Heller is that cute little girl yours?" asked John Danziger smiling at the little girl on the good doctors hip.

"Yes, everybody this is my daughter Josephine." said Julia smiling proudly at that fact as she looked at the small group in front of her having just intruded her daughter to them.

Everyone smiled and waved at Josephine as she buried her face in her mothers neck feeling shy at everyone waving and smiling at her.

"Is she a shy thing?" asked Yale looking at the little girl attached to her mother as she got ready to sleep for a long time with everyone else on this ship.

"No, not uselessly just sometimes when she sleepy she'll get shy it's been that way since she was a year old and now she two and a half-years-old." said Julia answering Yale's question before Uly got everyone attention back on him as moved around on his chamber bed and spoke.

"Mom, I wont wake up for 22 years, but it will seem like tomorrow right mom?" asked Uly as his mom and everyone else paid attention to him and his mother.

"Yes, Uly just like any other night son." said Devon running her hand through her sons hair as she talked.

"You don't think I wont wake up? Do you mom?" asked Uly getting sleepy as he talked to his mother.

"You will wake up Uly. I promise you son. And when you do, we're gonna be on the verge of a whole new life son. And then you can finish telling me that story with that beast of your, okay Uly." said Devon as everyone watched mother and son talk before a long sleep.

"I will mom." said Uly smiling at his mother as everyone else smiled at mother and son.

"Okay," said Devon as she squeezed her sons hand and looked to Julia nodding her head for her to close the chamber and put her son In to cold sleep.

Devon and everyone else watched as Julia moved over to Uly with her daughter on secure on her left hip and sedative device in her right hand. They watched as she leaned down and injected Uly with the sedative to knock him out until time to wake up from cold sleep.

Julia stepped back with her daughter as Yale got down on his knee next to Devon to say his goodbyes for now.

"Night, Uly." said Yale whispering to Uly.

"Night Yale." said Uly before looking away from Yale and looking to his mother.

"I love you, mom." said Uly sleepy to his mother as his eyes grew heavy and hard to keep open.

"Love you to son sleep well." said Devon before she bent her head and kissed his forehead and then looked up and over to Julia and nodded for her to close the sleep chamber that held her son as she removed her hands from her son and stood up straight to watch with the others.

Everyone watched Julia closed the chamber using one hand and the sleep panel while still holding her tired daughter.

Devon, Yale, True, Danziger all looked away from the chamber that now held Uly over to the young doctor and her daughter who now had her face out of her mothers neck and was looking sleepy at them as she rubbed her eyes trying to stay awake as long as she can to stay with her mother a little longer.

"Josie honey, have you hugged your daddy and told him good night?" asked Julia pushing a lose piece of hair out of her daughters face and behind her ear.

"No, mommy. I was waiting for you to come with me and see daddy before you put us to sleep." said Josephine innocently tightening her arms around her mother neck as her mom shifted her slightly to get a better hold of her.

"Okay, honey why don't you head on to you father and I'll be there in a minute baby." said Julia as she lowered her daughter to the ground and letting go of her daughter who now stood on her own to feet in front of her mother.

"Kay, mommy." said Josephine tiredly to her mother before heading out of the room and to her father somewhere on the ship.

Julia watched her daughter leave the room and head to her father and then she turned back to the panel to make double check that everything was right forgetting that she wasn't alone again.

"So, her fathers on board the ship with us?" asked True as she studying the young doctor before them who turned to them startled that they were still there in the room with her.

"Yes, he is on the ship with us. We all came together on this trip it's going to be the last one her fathers going on for a long while." said Julia professionally to the 4 people before her.

Julia watched there face as they thought about what she said and wondered who her daughter father was not that she was going to tell them that.

"Sorry, guys I have to go take care of that and while I do that you should get ready for your cold sleep guys." said Julia as she watched them nodded in agreement to what she just said and watched her leave the room.

They couldn't believe what they just witnessed before their vary eyes. They had all heard that Dr. Julia Heller was like a robot and never showed emotions to anyone and one of the most professional doctors around. Most people didn't believe that she had any emotions at all.

How wrong are they, if they only saw what they just saw and they know they were wrong.

Devon looked to around her and realized that Yale, Danziger and his daughter True were all still waiting to be put in to cold sleep by Dr. Heller.

"We should do as Dr. Heller suggested and get dressed for cold sleep guys." said Devon seriously to the small gathering of people near her.

"Okay." said Danziger as True and Yale nodded there heads in agreement with getting ready for 22 years of sleep.

Everyone went there own ways got get dressed for 22 years of cold sleep.

* * *

 _25 min's later_

Devon, Danziger and True are next to Uly's cold chamber waiting for the only doctor on board to come put then in cold sleep above Uly. Yale has already been put in to cold sleep abut 10 min's ago when the others were still getting ready.

The only people still not in cold sleep are Devon, Danziger True, Josephine and Doctor Heller.

Devon, True and Danziger all looked up when the door opened and in came Dr. Julia Heller with her little daughter Josephine holding her left hand.

They thought Josephine was adorable with her pink monkey pj's and her stuffed monkey in her other had as she walked next to her mommy trying to not fall asleep on her feet.

They watched as the doctor dressed for cold sleep stopped in front of them with her daughter next to them.

"Hey, guys ready to sleep for 22 years?" asked Julia tiredly as she looked at the three people before her and her daughter.

They nodded yes to the young doctor as she touched the panel and lowered the cold chamber bed above Uly's for Devon to get on.

Josephine, True, Danziger and Julia watched Devon get on the cold bed and nodded to Julia that she was ready for cold sleep.

Julia dropped her daughters hand and moved over to Devon and injected her with the sedative to knock her out for deep sleep.

* * *

 _3 min's later_

True and her father John Danziger had been put in to a cold chamber above Uly and Devon and they are all in cold sleep for the next 22 years.

Julia Heller pressed one more kiss to her sleeping child's head before she closed her daughter cold sleep chamber for the next 22 years.

Julia made sure that everything was right on all the other cold chambers before she put herself in to a cold sleep for the next 22 years until the reach G889.

Julia checked the cold chambers making sure they were set right and nothing was wrong and then she put herself in to a cold sleep in her cold chamber.

* * *

 _22 years later_

 **Sleep chamber area**

 _[woman's computer voice]_

 _Artificial life-support system: check._

 _Cryo-sleep chamber four._

 _Heller, Julia. Physician. Neurological activity: high. Core temperature normal. Alpha rising: .8_

Julia woke up and slowly opened her eyes gathering her surroundings as she realized that cold sleep was over and that 22 years has passed and they should be near G889.

Julia got off of her Cryo-sleep cold bed and stood on her unsteady legs as she stretched herself to wake up her body after 22 years.

Julia went to grab her diaglove and put on her robe before she went to check on her husband who was most likely at his pilot spot in the cockpit of the ship.

* * *

 **Cockpit**

Alonzo Solace went about his duties of checking everything and making sure they were on the right track to planet G889.

Alonzo smiled to himself when he heard his wife's foot steps just outside the cockpit.

Julia stopped just inside the cockpit and leaned against the door as she watched her husband at work in his pilot area with a small sleepy smile on her tired face.

"Isn't standard operation to have me verify position... So you and I can hop back in a big sack... if we're a couple hundred million miles off course?" said Alonzo as his wife sleepy made her was over to her crazy husband who thinks that he's funny all the time.

"That's right Alonzo." said Julia as she reached with her left hand that had her diaglove on it up to her husbands neck as he turned his head some to look at his still half asleep wife.

"You'll be happy to know that my record's intact doc." said Alonzo smiling at his beautiful wife before him in her thigh length white robe and with her hair all messed up from her cold sleep.

Alonzo left his eye's travel up and down his wife's body as she checked him out after his cold sleep. He still thinks his wife is hot even after waking up from 22 years of sleep and having giving birth to their daughter two and a half years before they left the station on the Eden advance ship

"I haven't missed yet doc." said Alonzo suggestively to his wife wiggling his eyebrows at his wife as he said that and turned to face her as she took his heart rate and pulse.

"No, you haven't." said Julia as she moved her diaglove over her husbands chest scanning him making sure everything's working like it's meant to.

"Well, honey, I could postpone everyone's defrost and celebrate life a little bit. What do you say baby?" asked Alonzo staring in to his wife beautiful blue eyes as she completed her scan of his chest and looked down to her diaglove to look at the results.

Alonzo watched his wife read what his scan said and then he watched her punched in a few things on her diaglove as she touched the right side of his chest again checking something.

"Your okay Alonzo honey, everything's checks out you are just fine." said Julia smiling at her husband as she put her arms around her his neck as he put his around her waist.

They just stared in to each others eyes lovingly as they enjoyed some alone time before everyone came out of there cold sleep.

"Hello gorgeous." said Alonzo as he pulled his wife close to his body and then leaned in and kissed her for the first time since being put in cold sleep for the passed 22 years.

"Hello, to you to honey." said Julia pulling away from kissing her loving husband and running her right hand through her husbands hair.

"So, what do you say Jules honey lets have some fun for a little while before everyone's up?" suggested Alonzo husky to his wife as he tightened his hold on her waist as he looked in to her pretty blue eyes that he loves so much that his daughter got form her.

"I wish we could honey, but we can't right now. I promise we can later. People are probable starting to wake up and along with them our two and a half-year-old daughter." said Julia after giving her husband on last kiss before pulling away from him as someone stumbled in to the cockpit behind them.

 _[ Danziger grunts]_

"Aw... oh, man, oh, man..." grumbled John Danziger grabbing on to the door frame to keep himself standing up as Alonzo and Julia turned to look at him.

Alonzo smiled at a disheveled Danziger as his wife turned her head and looked at him before turning back to look at Danziger her new patient for the moment as she stood a close to her husband but not touching him.

"-Oh, man. Lonz, tell me I can go back to bed.?" asked Danziger as Alonzo giggled at him and Julia pushed somethings in to her diaglove and moved over to him.

"Sorry, pal. We're right on course. I win the betting pool. Tell your guys to fork over." said Alonzo as he watched his wife check Danziger pulse and heart rate with her left hand that her diaglove was on touching his neck as Danziger had his arms crossed.

"What are you, a morning person Lonz?" asked Danziger as Julia put her right hand on his shoulder and moved his lightly so she could have better accesses to his chest with her diaglove.

"Hey, you know Danziger 22 years is a drag man, huh?" stated Alonzo as he watched Danziger look down to his wife's gloved hand and then push a few buttons on Julia's glove before she snacked his hand away with her other hand as she finished scanned Danziger and moved back toward Alonzo.

"- First cold sleep?" asked Alonzo as his wife moved to sit in his pilot seat to watch them as for a few seconds before going to wake everyone from there cold sleep.

"- No, man my third cold sleep, but never more than 19 months though." said Danziger looking at the both the people in front of him as he grabbed his left shoulder and letting out a few groans.

"I'm okay right doc. Everything checked out okay." asked Danziger as he moved slightly closer to the couple before him.

"Yes, everything checked out perfectly Danziger." said Julia as she got up and moved over to the door and looked back at the two men behind her and spoke.

"You two behave alright and I see you guys later." said Julia leaving the room and heading back to the Sleep chamber area to start waking everyone up.

Danziger and Alonzo watched Dr. Julia Heller leave them and head to wake everyone up from cold sleep.

"So, Lonz I had some kind of weird dream or something. What about you?" asked Danziger moving next to Alonzo and bending to look at some of the system panels.

"Not me, pal. I've been under so many times, I lost my dream button. Never really get used to how the world changes though. One long night's sleep Danziger and everything you knew...almost a quarter of a century older, but that;s why we get the heavy pay, huh?" said Alonzo getting things up and running as people started to come out of there cold sleep.

"How old are you, man?" asked Danziger looking at Alonzo who was looking back at him.

"A lot older than you, kid." said Alonzo giving Danziger a smile as he looked away from what he was doing.

"Okay, Lonz so your older then me that's fine, but I heard that you have been going on short run's these past few years and everyone I know been wondering why." said Danziger hoping to get an answer from Alonzo.

"Just trying out new things Danziger." said Alonzo walking out of the cockpit to do something important.

Danziger watched Alonzo leave the cockpit and thinking that what Alonzo said was a complete lie and that this had to do with a girl he met on one of the stations.

* * *

 **Sleep chamber area**

Yale and Julia are the only one's up in the sleep chamber room all though most of the crew is up and have been checked by Julia.

Yale watched Julia as she prepared to wake her daughter up from her cold sleep, before she wakes Devon, Uly and True Danziger up.

 _[woman's computer voice]_

 _Artificial life-support system: check._

 _Cryo-sleep chamber three._

 _Solace, Josephine. Neurological activity: high. Core temperature normal. Alpha rising: .8_

Julia and Yale watched as Julia and Alonzo's daughters sleep chamber moved down toward the ground.

Yale watched Julia moved over to her daughters Cryo-sleep chambers bed ready to check her out.

Yale was still shocked about what he just heard the computer system say about Julia's daughter last name. He wondered if their pilot was related to Julia's daughter.

Yale watched as Josephine opened her eyes and blinked a few times as she realized that her time in cold sleep was done and looked up in to her mothers eye's.

"Mommy, we there yet?" asked a sleepy Josephine as she set up and reached out for her mom to pick her up.

Yale watched as Julia grabbed her daughter up off of the cold bed and put her on her right hip and held her there as she pushed her daughters braided hair out of her way and touched her neck with her diaglove covered hand.

Julia a jested Josephine on her hip to get a better hold of her as she scanned her daughters chest.

Julia let a smiled grace her face as she daughters head dropped to her shoulder as she fought to stay awake after 22 years of cold sleep.

"We're be there soon honey." said Julia as her diaglove beeped as is finished scanning her daughter.

"Kay, mommy." said Josephine groggily as she clenched her arms around her mothers neck so she didn't fall of her moms hip.

Julia held on to her daughter tightly as she closed to chamber that her daughter came out of totally forgetting that she and her daughter weren't alone in the room.

"So her last names Solace is it now." asked Yale looking at Julia and her daughter as Julia jumped and her head jerked away from her daughter to him.

Julia tightened her hold on her daughter as her heart pounded and blood rushed through her ears as she looked at Yale who asked her a question.

"Jesus, Yale you scared me. I forgot that you were standing there."said Julia as her heart beat slowed back down and the blood rushing in her ears stopped.

"Sorry, Dr. Heller I didn't mean to scare you." said Yale as he saw the the young blonde doctors daughters eye close and her breathing slow down as she fell asleep.

"That's okay Yale. I'm fine. So, no harm done. What was your original question again." asked Julia as her child fell asleep in her arms as she talked to the cyborg before her.

"I said, so her last names Solace is it now." said Yale repeating what he said before back to Julia who now had her calm cool professional mask on as he repeated that to her.

"Yes, it is Yale." said Julia narrowing her eyes at Yale as replayed to his question.

"So her father is Alonzo Solace who is the pilot here on this ship?" asked Yale courageously looking at mother and daughter before him.

"Yes, Yale Alonzo's is her father and my husband." said Julia letting her professionalism go for the time being and letting out a sigh as she told Yale what few others now about her and her daughter.

"Oh.. that's wonderful Dr. Heller. I had no idea that you were married and let alone to Alonzo Solace." said Yale as he watched Julia kiss her daughters forehead in affection in fascination as the very professional doctor he's seen numerous times over the past 8 months with Dr. Vasquez.

Yale knows this is not something that most people get to see from Dr. Heller because she's a very private person who has trouble showing her emotions to people other then her family he guest.

"Yes, I'm married to him, but Yale please don't say anything to anyone please it's important that know one no's Yale." said Julia gravely to Yale giving him a serious look as she said this hoping he would keep this to himself.

"Okay, but we did deep backgrounds on all the personal we hired and it never came up that the two of you were married to anyone let alone to each other." said Yale puzzled as he looked at the young blonde doctor before him.

"That because it's hidden well and only 5 people well now six know about it in the whole universes and it has to stay that way for now Yale." said Julia as she pushed a piece of hair behind her ear while holding on to her daughter.

"Okay, I'll keep it to myself for now Dr. Heller." said Yale to the young mother and doctor before him.

"Thanks Yale." said Julia gratefully to Yale giving him a smile in relief that he would keep it to himself for now taking some of the weight off of her shoulders.

"How about we get these last few guys up then Yale," said Julia as her daughter stirred from her sleep and started to wake up fully.

"Yes, lets do that doc." said Yale as Julia moved to the panel to stat waking up true and then Devon and Uly from there cold sleep.

* * *

 **Uly's area**

Yale, Devon and Commander O'Neill all watched as Uly stay in his cold sleep state yet to wake up.

Devon crouched down beside her sons bedside and ran her hand through his hair as he slept.

"He's still under 97." said Devon touching her sons cheek as Julia moved came over to them.

"- That's fine Devon." said Julia as she set her diaglove before bending down near Uly's head and reaching out to touch Uly with her glove.

"Well, he should be responding by now Dr. Heller." said Devon as she looked to the young doctor beside her as she checked her son out with her diaglove.

"Cardiorespiratory's improving and the E.E.G's on target." said Julia scanning Uly with her diaglove as it beeps when she gets her results.

"I think a stimulant is indicated doc." said Devon worried about her son's health as the young doctor moved toward the door.

Yale and Commander O'Neill watching both women waiting to see what if anything would happen.

"Devon, I do know what I'm doing. Before apprenticing with Dr. Vasquez, I …." said Julia as she turned back to face Devon and the others in the room as she spoke.

"You graduated cum laude in diagnostic analysis I checked Dr. Heller," said Devon as she interrupted the young doctor before she could go on.

"Then you also know that my mother had my chromosomes... skewed towards the medical arts." said Julia as she moved a few feet away from Devon and Uly as she spoke to Devon and the others in the room.

"Dr. Heller, your background compensates for your lack of experience, but right now my son is the priority." said Devon as she and the doctor locked eyes as she talked.

"Your absolutely right Devon." said Julia agreeing with the older mother on that point.

Silence took over the room for the moment as everyone got lost in there own thoughts.

They were pulled from there thoughts as the door opened and Danziger and his daughter True came in to the room and moved to stand near Yale and Commander O'Neill.

Danziger looked around the room at the people in the room and his eyes came to a stop on the young doctor who was not dressed like a doctor like he'd seen her the first time he before they left the station, but she was wearing pale green pants, blueish/brown coat, while tank top with a grayish/tan light sweater buttoned up a few buttons and tied around her waist with her hair in an pony tail, and diaglove on her left hand and that surprised him a lot.

Danziger moved his gaze from the young doctor over to the area by Uly.

"How's he doing." asked Danziger reforging to Uly as he looked at Devon and her son.

"He doing fine." said Yale before anyone else could say anything in replay to Danziger's question.

"Good." said Danziger as he looked at the 8-year-old boy on the cot fighting to live past 9-years-old which is the life span of a child with the syndrome.

Everyone turned to the only door in the room when they heard someone enter the room.

They saw the blonde haired blue eyed daughter of Dr. Julia Heller come in to the room dressed in tan pants, purple shirt with her hair freshly french braided in to two pigtails on opposite sides of her head and her monkey stuffed animal In her arms.

Julia smiled a she saw her daughter dressed and ready for the day ahead of them.

"Mommy, there you are. I've been looking everywhere for ya." said Josephine happily as she made her way over to her mommy paying no attention to anyone else in the room with them.

"You have, well it looks like you found me Josie." said Julia amused at her daughters happiness at having fond her.

Yale, Devon, True, Danziger and Commander O'Neill all watched as Dr. Heller's happy daughter came to a stop in front of her mother and hold up her arms for her mother to pick her up and she did.

They listened and watched the young doctor with her daughter.

Julia placed her daughter on her right hip and held her there as her daughter held on to her neck and her monkey.

"That I have mommy. Can I put it on you mommy, you said I could when we left the stations and headed to G889. You said it be safe to." said Josephine excitedly grinning at her mother as she spoke.

"That I did say. Yes you can but you have to help mommy take her diaglove off sweetie." said Julia smiling at her daughter and moving her left hand closer to her daughter for her to help her take it off.

Everyone watched Josephine take off her mothers diaglove and give it to her mother who put it down on a table near her.

They watched as the blonde little girl took something off of a chain around the young doctors neck and held it in her hand as she closed the chain back around her mothers neck. They wondered what the child had in her hand that she wanted to put on her mother.

Julia smiled at her daughter before holding her left hand out for her daughter to put her wedding rings like she promised her daughter she could. She watched her daughter slid the wedding band on her finger and then her diamond wedding ring on her ring finger before putting her arms back around her neck.

Devon, True, Danziger and Commander O'Neill jaws dropped when they saw Josephine's hand moved and saw an diamond ring and a wedding band on Dr. Heller's ring finger that had previously been bare.

They closed there jaws and tried to process what they just fond out about there doctor. She was married they just couldn't believe it. Who would be able to put up with a person like Heller.

They were all pulled out of there thoughts when Uly came to and started talking to his mother.

"Mom are we there yet?" asked Uly coughing some as he looked at his mother as he talked.

"Almost. We're almost there, sweetie I promise." said Devon rubbing her sons cheek glad that he finally awake after 22 years.

"Good." said Uly smiling weakly at his mother as she smiled back at him.

* * *

 _20 min's later_

Beeping sounds and alarms were going off as the ship shook and people lost there balance and went tumbling into walls and each other. Alonzo tried to get a hold of the ship and control it but he was having trouble doing so in the cockpit of the ship.

Morgan Martin grabbed his wife Bess from there area and started running toward the escape pods on the ship as fast as they can. Half way there they stop when a blonde toddler stopped in front of them monkey in one arm and a pink and black striped travel bag on her left shoulder and hair in french braided pig tails screaming for her parents.

"Mommy, Daddy were are you!" screamed Josephine looking around frantically for her parents on the troubled ship.

Morgan scooped the little girl up in his arms and handed her to his wife as he guided his wife and little girl to the escape pods.

 _[ computer voice]_

 _Evacuation warnings are in effect._

Devon's running as fast as she can with Uly in her arms making her way to the escape pods on her ship.

Yale is telling everyone that everything's going to be okay and not to panic as they run both ways down the hall way.

Julia was at the medical supply cabinet grabbing things and stuffing them in bags and grabbing bags off of selves and dropping them beside her as the ship shook wildly. She slammed in to a side of a wall next to the supply cabinet and then she got some of her balance back. she started grabbing medical supply's off out of the cabinet before tumbling to the ground with supply's falling down with her. She let out a few screams as she fall to the ground.

Screaming could be heard through out the ship as it kept shaking and alarms still go off loudly.

Danziger looked around the shaking ship for his daughter before finding her hiding in a cabinet near him. He grabbed her and started running for the escape pods just like everyone else was.

Danziger carried his daughter toward the pods and saw a man his wife and a little girl enter an escape pod together. He and his daughter made it just as Morgan closed the doors and as Bess strapped the girl in to a set and then herself before she grabbed the little girls hand.

"Hey man! What are you doing? What are you doing man?" asked Danziger outside the door with his daughter.

"Morgan!" yelled Bess at her husband wishing he would hurry up and get seated beside her in the pod.

"Bess, hold on honey." said Morgan as he tried to pull the release bar, but he was having trouble getting it.

 _[Air lock secure.]_

"Don't leave man! There's people out here man!" yelled Danziger as he banged on the door trying to get Morgan to let more people inside with them.

 _[ evacuation pod is engaged.]_

"Hey, what are you doing?" yelled Danziger at Morgan again as Morgan shook his head no at him.

 _[Bess screaming]_

 _Morgan! Oh, my god, Morgan, I'm scared!_

Morgan locked eyes with Danziger as he reached for the release bar and pulled ejecting them from the ship with a jerk.

Bess and Josephine could be heard screaming as they are ejected from the ship at a fast speed.

 _[computer voice]_

 _evacuation pod...is away._

With that Danziger pulled his daughter by the hand away from were the pod just ejected from and begin making there way to another pod.

 _[computer voice]_

 _proceed to evacuation pods._

Commander O'Neill and Alonzo Solace both leave the cockpit and start making here way to the escape pods.

Alonzo looks up and see his wife up on the balcony slightly above him and O'Neill and he jumps up and over it. He rushes over to his wife at the medical cabinet.

"Come on Julia! Leave it! Let's go! Come on!" yelled Alonzo as he approached his wife at the medical cabinet as she was grabbing things in a hurry.

Alonzo grabs at his wife shoulder who's on her knee's in front of the cabinet gathering medical supply's.

"Come on. We're giving her up. Let's go Jules." yelled Alonzo over the blaring alarms as he started grabbing things off the floor and putting them in the bag next to his wife on the floor before the ship shakes again throwing Alonzo on the floor and in to the cabinet.

Julia trip's over her husband on the ground as she thrown by a nasty shake of the ship.

 _[Alonzo Grunts]_

 _[Julia squeals]_

Danziger rushes for the last escape pod on the ship with his daughter right behind him as he pulls her by the hand.

"Dad, hurry! Shouted True over the alarms to her father as they speed up on there way to the ships pods.

Alonzo quickly got his baring back and got up off the ground and looked back down to his wife on the ground.

"Come on. We gotta go baby! That's it. I'm sorry. Come on Julia!" said Alonzo reaching down grabbing the medical bag in one hand and pulling his wife up with the other hand and pulling her along behind him as she tried to go back and get more medical stuff.

"Let's go. We gotta go! Run Jules!" yelled Alonzo releasing his wife's hand and wrapping his free arm around his wife's waist as he lead her along.

They ran as fast as they can to the last escape pod on Devon's ship before it left without them.

Danziger and true rushed in to the pod as soon as they saw it in front of then a few feet. He grabbed a set next to Yale with True on his lap and he strapped then in and held on to her tightly as they got ready for ejection.

Danziger looked around the pod and saw that it was almost full in the pod. He doesn't no how many more people can fit in the pod safely.

Alonzo and Julia are close to the escape pod area as they ran fast trying to make it to the last pod before it leaves with out them. They are thrown in the side in to a wall as the ship shakes and light flicker out for a moment before coming back on again.

They both grunt as they pull away from the wall they hit an Alonzo lets go of his wife and pushes her in front of him as they approached the pod.

"Go!" yelled Alonzo as they moved toward the escape pod with everyone in there looking at them welling them to hurry and get in so they can eject from the ship before it blows up.

"Catch! Go!" yelled Alonzo throwing Julia the medical bag as she entered the pod with Alonzo not far behind her as he closes the door before the pod and then enters the pod behind his wife.

Everyone watches Alonzo bend down and close the pod hatch and lock it.

Alonzo turn and saw his wife crouching a little behind him.

"Get out of the way!" yelled Alonzo as he moved around his wife and moved a few things making a spot for his wife to sit.

"- All right. Sit over here." said Alonzo taking a hold of his wife's arm and helping her set in the spot he cleared for her.

"Oh... no where's Josephine!" yelled Julia panicking as she looked around and realized that her and Alonzo's daughter wasn't on the pod with them.

Everyone looked to Julia as she panicked realizing she didn't now where her daughter is or if she even got on a pod at all. For once Devon felt sorry for the young doctor not knowing were her daughter is. She couldn't even imagine what Julia must be feeling at the moment.

"She safe Dr. Heller. I saw her in a escape pod with the liaison guy and his wife." said Danziger as everyone in the pod let out a sigh in relief.

"Oh... thank god. Thanks Danziger." said Julia taking deep breaths to calm down her racing heart as he husband and Commander O'Neill saw a tear side down her face in relief.

The pod shook with the ship as Alonzo grabbed the release bar ready to pull it and eject them from the ship.

"Everyone inside?" asked Alonzo trying to make sure that they had everybody in the pod and ready to go with out living anyone behind.

 _[True yelling]_

 _Hurry! please!_

"I said, everyone inside?" repeated Alonzo looking around the pod.

"Yes! Disengage Alonzo now." demanded Commander O'Neill looking at looking at the pilot standing by the release bar.

"Go! Go." yelled Devon looking from O'Neill over to Alonzo at the release bar.

Alonzo pulled the release bar to eject them and rushed to get to a set before they were thrown away from the ship.

They started spinning out of control and the lights going off and on as the spin around and around very fast.

True's screaming could be heard echoing through out the pod the whole time as she held tightly on to her father as she set in his lap and he held tightly on to her.

 _[computer voice]_

 _Pod three is away._

* * *

 **Inside Pod Three**

Everyone's holding on tightly as Uly, True and a few others closed there eyes as they made there way very fast to G889 in there escape pod.

Everyone was praying that they make it to planet G889 and that they make it safely on to the planet.

"Our Father art in heaven, protect us... with your strength as we are guided on are journey we are taking. Protect us, oh Lord. We need you." relaying Yale as he closed his eyes as they kept spinning in there pod.

"Dad, we're gonna hit!" screamed True as the spinning speed up making some of them feel like they're going to get sick.

As she said that they dropped at lighting speed toward the ground and then everyone felt a big jolt and everything went blank as everyone got knocked out by crashing on the planet.

* * *

 _Seconds later_

People Coughing could bee heard throughout the almost pitch black pod as everyone tried to knock the dazed feeling out of there heads.

Everyone's still coughing blinked there eyes trying to get used to the light coming in from the little window of there pod lighting up some of the darkness of the pod.

"Are you okay Devon?" asked Yale as he looked to Devon and Uly waiting for an answer from Devon.

"Uh, yes I'm fine Yale." said Devon looking to her son as she grabbed his hand and held it in hers.

Commander O'Neill pushed his safety bar off of him and slowly stood up gathering is balance after all that spinning. He looked around the pod and is eyes stopped on Alonzo Solace on the floor all banged up one knee bent and the other stretched out at a slightly odd angle.

"Everybody, check for injuries and stay calm please guys." asked Commander O'Neill looking at everyone in the sets they set in before they left the ship.

"I think most of us only have minor injures, but we can't be sure until we get out of this pod." Danziger as he looked at everyone near him before looking at Commander O'Neill.

"Good, that means that Alonzo is the worst off then. Dr. Heller can you come take a look at Alonzo please." asked Commander O'Neill calling out to the doctor who to this point no one had heard a pep out of since they ejected from the ship.

"Doc. Hey doc. Hey doc everything okay?" asked Commander O'Neill as everyone waited worriedly for the doctor to answer the Commander, but nothing came from the young doctors mouth.

Alonzo and everyone watched as Commander O'Neill slow made his way away from his spot near Alonzo over to the other side of the pod where the doctor was seated on the ground.

Alonzo watched Commander O'Neill very worriedly hoping and praying that his wife the mother of his child is okay and not badly injured.

"Heller." said Commander O'Neill as he came closer to Julia spot on the ground.

"Awe... crap." said Commander O'Neill as he stopped near Julia's spot and saw the young doctor sprawled out on the ground unconscious with a big bloody gash on her forehead medical bag next to her.

"What is it O'Neill? Is Dr. Heller alright?" asked Devon at hearing what Commander O'Neill just said.

"She unconscious at the moment and she has a bloody gash on her forehead." said Commander O'Neill as he bent down next to her and reached out to check her neck for a pulse to reassure himself that she's okay.

Commander O'Neill sighed in relief when he found it beating strongly under his fingers and then he stood up and made his way back over to Alonzo and the control panel.

"There's nothing we can do for her at the moment, she'll be fine for now." said Commander O'Neill looking at Baines for a reading from the system.

"Do we have a reading yet Baines?" asked Commander O'Neill looking to Baines setting in the control chair of the pod with all the system controls.

"I'm processing commander, and I can't get anything." said Baines messing with a few things on the control panel trying to get a read on anything.

"Don't give me can't Baines! I want an atmospheric reading." yelled Commander O'Neill frustrated at not knowing whats going on outside there pod.

"Nothing sir." said Baines defeat slowly raising up inside him as he tried again to get a reading with out much luck.

"Sensors are down Commander." said Baines sighing as he ran his hands over his bald head in frustration at there situation.

Everyone wondered what they were going to do now that they didn't have a atmospheric reading anymore.

Some coughing could still be heard about the pod as they thought about what to do now.

"Open the hatch. There's nowhere else to go guys. We can't stay here." suggested Devon as everyone removed there safety bars and started to stand up as Commander O'Neill moved and opened to hatch as Devon said to.

"Okay, Devon's right. All right everybody. Stay calm. Stay put. I;m gonna open this damn hatch. All right. Hatch opening!" said Commander O'Neill getting himself ready to open the hatch leading to the outside world.

Commander O'Neill opened the hatch a burst of bright light came rushing in to the pod nearly blinding everyone with its intensity as a gush of air that came rushing in to the pod.

Everyone watched as Devon got up and moved over to Commander O'Neill at the hatch drown to the light and to seeing G889 for the first time.

When everyone was watching Devon as she stood next to Commander O'Neill.

Julia stirred from her unconscious state looking around dazed, dizzy and unfocused for a minute before the room stopped spinning enough for her to slowly pushed her up in to a setting position.

Julia reached for her head with her right hand and touched her forehead only to have it sting when she touched it. She pulled her hand from her head and brought it up to her face only to see blood on her hand. Now the pounding in her head made sense as she looked at her own blood on her fingers. Something had hit her in the head as they came crashing to the ground on G889.

Julia heard people groaning as they got up and moved about the pod and that brought her back to earth realized people may be hurt and need her help all she had was a gash on her head she'd be okay. She hoped that everyone was okay and not injured to badly.

* * *

 **Outside pod on G889**

Everyone on the pod got out and they were exploring near the pod but not to far away as they did not now much about the planet they landed on. They looked at the tree's and other forest stuff around them it amazed them all it's nothing like the forest and mountains this they see in V.R.

* * *

 _While later_

After exploring some Devon set Uly down on the dirt near the crashed pod making sure is suit was working and he was getting his oxygen from his nose tube.

"Hey, Dr. Heller can you come over here and check Uly out please." asked Devon calling for the doctor who was over treating True Danziger for a gash on her arm near by.

Julia looked up from the arm she was wrapping and over to Devon Adair when she called for her as she was taking care of True Danziger as her farther watched her.

"Okay, Devon I'll be there in a sec. I'm almost done here." said Julia as she looked away from Devon and Uly and back to finishing wrapping True's arm.

"You, should be good as new now True, now if you need anymore painkillers later come get me and I'll give you some okay." said Julia as she put stuff back in her medical bag and gather up the trash and put it in a plastic bag for now.

"Okay, I will I promise Dr. Heller." said True Danziger giving the doctor a small smile as the doctor stood and headed over to Uly and Devon.

Julia made her way over to the two Adair's with her medical bag over one shoulder as she pushed the thought that her daughter may be hurt out there somewhere with the Martin's. She pushed away all of her motherly worry's and went back in to her doctor mode all professional no personal anything.

Julia dropped to the ground next to Devon and set her bag beside her as Uly set in front of her and Devon.

"Hey, there buddy how are you feeling Uly?" asked Julia as she grabbed her diaglove and put it on her right hand and got it ready if needed again she had already scanned him early after they got off of the escape pod.

"Not that bad, but I'm at 130 over 90. it's too high." said Uly as he looked at his mother and then Julia as he said this.

"I know. It's okay. Just take a big breath." said Julia put a tube in his mouth as she looked at him as she also put her diaglove on his left shoulder so she could scan him again.

"What is it? How's he doing?" Asked Devon worriedly as she looked at her sick son as Julia took care of him and Yale came up behind them and bent down to talk to Devon.

"No signal from the other crafts Devon, but that doesn't mean anything though there signal devices could have been affected when they landed Devon." said Yale remembering that Julia was right there with them and her daughter was on another pod and the young mother had to be worried about her child behind the doctor mode she was in.

"Okay, keep trying Yale." said Devon as she and Yale glanced at Julia and the Yale left them there.

"- so?" asked Devon looking at her son with loving eyes as he looked at her as Julia checked him out.

"No sign of trauma. You're clear Uly." said Julia having not heard what Yale had said because she was to focused on Uly.

Julia removed her hand and the tube from Uly and going about putting things away as Devon pulled her son in to a hug happy he was okay.

"Thank god!" said Devon hugging Uly tightly before letting him go and looking over to Julia who winced in pain as she pushed her bangs off of her face and they hit her bloodily gash on her forehead above her right eyebrow it looked like it stopped bleeding for now.

"Thanks, Dr. Heller." said Devon thinking how best to approach to the young blonde doctor about getting herself checked out and that gash taken care of.

"There's no need to thank me. I was just doing my job nothing more nothing less." said Julia in her doctor mode of mind, this is what she was made to do her mother had her genes skewed toward the medical arts since before she was born.

"Your right it is, but Dr. Heller you need to have yourself looked at and that gash treated before it can get infected doc." said Devon waiting for the doctor to replay to her hoping that she will get herself checked out immediately.

Julia looked up from her medical bag and over to the older women next to her as she thought about what Devon said. She new that Devon is right that she need to get looked at but she hated people fussing over her and has her whole life.

"I know, but I'm the only doctor or have you forgotten that Devon. I have to look at everyone else before I can worry about myself." said Julia as she stood up and reached for her medical bag.

Devon reached out and grabbed the doctors wrist stopping her from leaving.

"I know that Dr. Heller. So why don't you let me take a look your head and maybe clean it up some." said Devon for once being nice to the young doctor before her.

Julia looked at the hand that Devon held her wrist with as she thought about what the older women said to her and she new that Devon was right and the older women was someone that its hard to say no to.

"Okay, Devon you win, but just the gash on my head and then I have to get back to work." said Julia giving in and letting Devon have her way as she put the medical bag down and set on the ground next to Uly.

Devon moved to kneel in front of the young blonde doctor who despite everything that's happened since leaving the stations and later waking up from cold sleep hasn't let being the only doctor the Eden project frazzle her at all.

Devon opened the medical bag near her and reached in and grabbed some gauze and disinfectant from the bag to use when cleaning up the gash on Julia's head.

Julia set there quietly as Devon started cleaning her gash on her head off wincing as it stung slightly as Devon treated her wound.

Devon went about treating the gash the best she could with what little first aid she new as Julia set perfectly still in front of her.

Devon finished cleaning the wound and around it before grabbing a square band-aid and placing it on Julia's gash on her forehead above her right eyebrow.

"There you go Dr. Heller all done." said Devon moving back a little from them doctor as she finished with the young doctor.

"Thanks Devon. I should get back to work though." said Julia sincerely to Devon as she stood up and grabbed her medical bag Devon just finished with.

"Your welcome Heller." said Devon as she moved back in front of her son as they watched the doctor leave them and head to take care of everyone else.

* * *

 _A/N: sorry to end it here but more to come. Hope that this was okay guys. Sorry if its a bit long guys. This story will have at lest 3 chapters long maybe more._


	2. Chapter 2

The story begins

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Earth 2 or any of it's characters.

 _A/N: I own nothing, but man do I with I did guys. Set in the 23rd century same as the show. Guys this is a AU story. I own Josephine. This is my second earth 2 story people hope you like it guys. Sorry that its taken me this long to update this story, but I hope this chapter will make you all happy._

 _ **Recap:**_ _ **Julia set there quietly as Devon started cleaning her gash on her head off wincing as it stung slightly as Devon treated her wound.**_

 _ **Devon went about treating the gash the best she could with what little first aid she new as Julia set perfectly still in front of her.**_

 _ **Devon finished cleaning the wound and around it before grabbing a square band-aid and placing it on Julia's gash on her forehead above her right eyebrow.**_

 _ **"There you go Dr. Heller all done." said Devon moving back a little from them doctor as she finished with the young doctor.**_

 _ **"Thanks Devon. I should get back to work though." said Julia sincerely to Devon as she stood up and grabbed her medical bag Devon just finished with.**_

 _ **"Your welcome Heller." said Devon as she moved back in front of her son as they watched the doctor leave them and head to take care of everyone else.**_

* * *

Chapter 2

 _ **Pod 3's crash site**_

Devon, Uly and Yale watched as Dr. Julia Heller make her way over to Alonzo Solace and drop to her knee's by Alonzo's feet. They watched her get out everything she'd need to look at Alonzo's leg.

* * *

 _ **With Julia**_

Julia started scanning her husbands broken right leg. She new that Alonzo didn't take the bone-healer vaccine, because he wonted them to have enough for the people on the colony-ship.

Julia herself had taken it and so had their daughter Josephine. Julia new that her husband was lost in his thoughts at the moment going over what had just happened just about 45 min's ago.

"Well, Alonzo it looks like you have two breaks in your right leg," said Julia as Alonzo snapped out of his thoughts and looked at his wife Julia.

Julia watched as Alonzo nodded his head at her letting her now that he heard what she had just said to him about his right leg.

"Since, you didn't take the Bone-healer vaccine it's going to take a while for the breaks to heal complete flyboy." said Julia giving Alonzo her husband a smile attempting to lessen the blow of him not being able to walk for a while.

"I know doc." said Alonzo sighing before he looked to his wife who had a worried look on her face as she had her diaglove hand on his bad leg.

"Okay, Alonzo, I'm gonna give you some pain-blockers. Okay honey." said Julia as she reached in to the medical bag beside her and grabbed a pain-blocker for her husband.

Alonzo nodded at Julia his wife telling her it's okay for her to give him the pain-blocker.

Julia grabbed Alonzo's left arm and opened the package that the pain-blocker came in and took out the pain-blocker. Then she put the pain-blocker near Alonzo's left elbow and it released the pain-blocker into the pilots system.

* * *

 _ **Pod 2's crash site (night time)**_

Bess and Morgan had set up a camp fire to help keep them and the little girl with blonde hair and blue eyes warm. Bess and Morgan set near the camp fire looking around them and also up at the sky above them.

The blonde haired toddler that was in the escape pod with them was laying on a blanket on the ground near the fire, but not to close. The toddler was fast asleep while Bess and Morgan are awake for the time being.

Bess looked away from the fire and over to the blonde haired little girl who was fast asleep finally after refusing to sleep until she saw her parents. She was glad to see that the toddler was taken by sleep.

Bess hoped that they find the others and soon. She also hoped that the girls parents were with the others. She wondered how old the little girl is and what her name is. The child hadn't said anything since they left the pod and she asked for her mom and dad earlier today.

Morgan looked away from the fire and over to his wife Bess. Who was looking at the blonde toddler. They had found on there way to the escape pods earlier today. He looked at the young child who he guessed is two maybe three years old at the most. She kind of reminded him of the doctor who put them into cold sleep.

Morgan wondered if the toddler is related to the young blonde doctor. He hoped that people in the other pods survived and that the little girls with them would find her parents soon. He and his wife Bess new little about taking care of children.

"Bess, babe we should try and get some sleep tonight. Tomorrow we should pack and go looking for other pods to see who all made it with us on this god forsaken planet." said Morgan as he looked around the place they made there camp for the night.

"Yea, I guess your right Morgan. Lets try and get some sleep tonight honey. Well head out early tomorrow." said Bess looking away from the toddler and over to her husband.

"Okay, agreed Bess honey." said Morgan as he stood up and moved over to his wife's side and extended his hand for Bess to take.

Bess took her husbands hand and let him help her up off of the ground.

They made there way over to Josephine and got on the ground beside her. Bess laid next to her with her husband behind her.

Bess pulled up the last and biggest blanket up over all three of them as she and Morgan drifted of to sleep for the night.

* * *

 _ **Pod 3's crash site (night time)**_

Camp was set up for the night and almost everyone was asleep. Except Devon Adair, John Danziger, Yale, Baines, Waltman and Julia Heller.

Danziger, Baines and Waltman were all staying up to keep watch and make shore nothing happened to anyone on there first night on this new planet that they crashed on to.

Devin, Yale and Julia were all around one of the camp fires they have set up for the night. They had set up 4 camp fires near but not to close to the escape pod.

True and Uly were near the camp fire that Devon, Yale and Julia were setting at. They were fast asleep on the ground on top of the blanket that Yale had laid down for them after they had eat dinner. They were covered with a big blanket that they were sharing with each other for the night.

Uly slept with his suit on he had to wear it all the time for now until Julia found a cure or he got better on he own here on G889 the new earth. They both were fast asleep for the night like others around the camp/crash site were.

Devon, Yale and Julia had been chatting around the fire for half and hour after Julia had gotten there pilot Alonzo solace to sleep for the night after giving him some pain-blocker so he could sleep.

"Well, Yale, Devon. I think that I'm going to head off to bed for the night." said Julia as she stood from her spot on the ground by the fire.

"Night Julia." said Devon and Yale together as they looked up at Julia from the camp fire.

"Night, Devon, Yale." said Julia as she left them and made her way over to Alonzo.

Devon and Yale watched as Julia Heller made her way over to Alonzo. Who was near another one of the camp's fire's.

They new that she wanted to stay near Alonzo encase he needed something. Alonzo was the worst off out of any of the others injured in the crash, but Uly was worse then Alonzo. They both were going to need a lot of Julia's attention on the journey to New Pacifica.

* * *

 _ **With Alonzo and Julia**_

Julia set down next to Alonzo and took off her shoes and put them near her on the ground so that she new were they were in the morning and she could grab them and put them on easily.

Julia was pulled out of her thoughts when her husband spoke scarring the crap out of her.

"Julia, what took you so long to come to bed?" Asked Alonzo as he turned his head toward Julia Heller his wife and Eden advances only doctor on the new planet the are on.

Julia head snapped over to Alonzo and her right hand flew to her chest as her heart raced and her blood rushed through her body.

"Alonzo Jonathan Solace. You scared me babe. Are you trying to give me a heart-attack ?" whispered Julia as she looked at her husband and father of her child.

"Sorry, Jules didn't mean to scare you." said Alonzo as he smiled apologetically at his beautiful wife beside him on the ground.

Alonzo watched as his wife Julia slowly gathered herself and calmed down fully.

"Its all right Lonzo." said Julia as she smiled back at her husband and laid down near Alonzo.

Julia put her head down on her medical beg and pulled a small blanket over her body as her husband watched her.

Alonzo watched as Julia started playing with her wedding rings as she got lost in her thoughts. She forgot about her husband being wide awake beside her.

"Jules, whats on your mind?" asked Alonzo as he watched his wife's gazes snapped over to him and she stopped playing with the rings that Alonzo put on her finger when they got married.

"I'm just worried about our baby girl Josephine." said Julia as tears came to he eyes at the thought of her daughter somewhere on this planet without her parents by her side.

"Me to Jules. I hope that the Martin's are taking good care of our baby girl." said Alonzo reaching out his right hand for his wife to take.

"Me to... me to.." said Julia reaching out to take Alonzo's hand.

They held hands in silence as they thought about there two and a half year old daughter. They both had been thinking about her off and on since they got out of the escape pod.

"Will, find her and the Martin's soon I hope." said Alonzo squeezing his wife's left hand.

"I hope your right Alonzo." said Julia as a yawn left her mouth and she tightened her hold on her husbands hand.

Alonzo watched as his wife let out some yawns as she tried to keep her eyes open after the day they all had after coming out of cold sleep.

"Lets get some sleep babe." said Alonzo quietly to his wife as they looked at each other tiredly.

Julia nodded her head in agreement with her husband as they both yawned at the same time.

With that the both drifted off to sleep there hands back at there own sides as they slept.

* * *

A/N: thanks for reading this story guys means a lot to me. I hope that this is a good chapter guys. More to come soon guys.


End file.
